Recuerdos quedan
by Max player123
Summary: Zuko se siente solo con sus recuerdos de la única familia verdadera que tuvo pero también recuerda a la chica que le robo el corazón , ahora con los nuevos enemigos tendrá una escusa para volver a verla de nuevo y notar si de verdad esta enamorado de ella para confesarle sus sentimientos y que de una vez se acabe esa maldición de la soledad
1. El recuerdo

**El recuerdo**

Tras finalizada la guerra y la caída del señor del fuego Ozai , el nuevo señor del fuego Zuko sumió en el cargo , pero su vida era monótona y aburrida , reuniones , políticos y demás no era su estilo , todas las tardes soñaba con aquellas batallas que había tenido , contra piratas , maestros tierras y las peleas mas emocionantes contra el avatar , aunque eran peleas para capturarlo , llenaban de emoción su vida pero ahora esas batallas y emocionantes aventuras parecían tan lejanas que solo suspiraba y estañaba a sus amigos , Aang , Toph , Zokka y mas que nada a Katara , esos ojos azules y piel morena que hacían resaltar su sonrisa eran elementos mágicos que iluminaban su vida , sin saberlo el " Príncipe traidor " como lo apodaba su padre se iba enamorando mas y mas de aquella joven de ojos azules , pero solo hasta que Mai le rompió el corazón decidió tratar de confesarle la verdad pero era tarde , debían volver a casa. Las noches se le hacían eternas y los días también , sin alguien que lo consuele , esa enorme cama con sabanas suaves y frías se le hacia que no tenia fin , La noche no lo dejaba dormir era , era el ruido del silencio , un silencio que resonaba en sus oídos , como siempre que no podía dormir solía salir a caminar por medio de las playas , como siempre dejo a su caballo-león amarrado a un poste para que durmiera pero el solo caminaba , la luna llena alumbraba la desolada playa y sus manos sentían el ardiente frió que quemaba como fuego pero ese era un frió muy especial , un frió de soledad pero algo brillaba en la playa , Zuko corrió para desenterrar lo que fuera ¿ posiblemente una espada perdida ? o ¿ algún metal o cristal semi precioso ? , su gran sorpresa cuando vio que era una mascara , una mascara muy especial , era la mascara que portaba aquel ninja , era la mascara del espíritu azul , Zuko la tomo en su mano y recordó como salvo a Aang de los soldados de Zaho y como el espíritu azul sobrevivió en Ba-sing-se y logro liberar a Appa , pero ahora tenia todo lo que quería , menos lo que necesitaba , quizás solo sea por mera curiosidad que el la guardo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al llegar la mañana despertó en su cama de mal humor como siempre pero esta vez sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas , algo normal cuando dormía pocas horas pero el señor del fuego se levanto y camino hasta su espejo para ver que su rostro pálido... Mas pálido que de costumbre pero sintió que los soldados estaban en posición de combate para cualquier cosa , por que por desgracia había aun soldados que luchaban para liberar al señor del fuego Ozai y es por eso que el estaba tan tranquilo en prisión , esperaba a que sus leales hombres llegaran para devolverle el trono pero por suerte Zuko había controlado a la perfección al Fénix y sus transformaciones eran controladas al 100 % y no podría dañar a nadie , pero aun así la mitad de un ejercito revolucionario no bastaría para sostener una batalla y ahí es cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea , con paso decidido llego a su emisarios que estaban bebiendo te como siempre con su tío pero el no se asusto por la presencia del señor del fuego , ellos se pusieron de pie para escribir las ordenes del señor del fuego , con algo de temor por la mirada del señor del fuego escribieron una carta para llamar a sus viejos amigos , los halcones mensajeros salieron a las tres direcciones , uno al templo aire del norte , el otro a Ba-sing-se y uno muy especial al polo sur , en pocos días tendría las respuestas que tanto deseaba pero hasta entonces mas soledad , los sirvientes lo agasajaron con frutas y demás desayunos pero el señor del fuego no pensaba nada mas que en volver a ver a sus amigos de nuevo pero hasta entonces solo podía esperar a que los halcones volvieran para que sienta de nuevo esa emoción de pelea como siempre.

Para escapar un rato de todo los tratos de su profesión como señor del fuego , el joven de ojos dorados decidió echarse en la hierba a contemplar una flor que había en su propio jardín , algo raro era como sentía la idea de acariciar una flor azul ya que nunca sintió necesidad de tomar una flor para obsequiarle a nadie , incluso en la cita que tuvo con aquella muchacha del reino tierra pero el aprendió que era algo agradable hacer cosas lindas por aquellas personas que de verdad lo apreciaban , cuando encendió las lamparas para ver la sonrisa Jin quien vio con admiración una simple fuente de agua que brillaba , Zuko se coloco la mano en los ojos y sacudió la cabeza par olvidar aquellas tonterías que no valían la pena , pero el recuerdo de su primera cita era muy agradable a diferencia de Katara ella no sabia que secreto ocultaba pero a ella no le importo.

El señor del fuego vio un árbol con unas flores rosadas cosa que empezó a recordar aquel día de campo con sus amigos antes de que se marcharan , la risa de Katara mientras las cortaba era algo magnifico de recordar pero como siempre solo era eso , solo recuerdos , el recuerdo de Katara sonriendo con sus ojos azules que brillaban a la luz del sol y con su vestido del mismo color que sus zafiros que portaba en el cuello pero mas cuando sintió los suaves labios de la chica de ojos azules en su mejilla antes de su partida , era algo mágico , su corazón que se había endurecido estaba mas suave y cálido que antes , el Fénix requería un corazón puro por eso no lo controlaba pero cuando empezó a estar mas tiempo con ella , mas la bestia se controlaba era como si la suave voz de aquella joven sea mas fuerte que una bestia milenaria , ¿ como era posible eso ? ¿ acaso era una bruja ? , el señor del fuego pensó en aquellas risas que soltaba en aquel día de campo pero no recordaba por que se reía pero no importaba solo le importaba que ella reía con simpatía , algo que raras veces veía en una muchacha tan hermosa como ella ¿ acaso la llamo hermosa ? , quien lo diría , el señor del fuego se había enamorado de aquella chica de ojos azules , pero era solo una muchacha de 16 cuando se marcho , ahora veo que aunque seamos un solo mundo es imposible tenerla ; Zuko voltea su vista a un azulejo que picaba el pan que el le arrojo a los patos - tortugas pero cuando escucho el canto volvió a recordar cuando ella le pidió que cantaran un dueto pero el se negó diciendo que " Era un señor , no un bufón " lo que hizo que Katara se molestara pero en ese entonces no valia la pena prestarle atención cosa que fue un grave error , ahora lo compensaria

Continuara..


	2. La llegada del equipo avatar

**La llegada del equipo Avatar **

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Zuko envió las cartas a sus amigos y las respuestas aun no habían llegado , a medida que pasaba el día , las esperanzas del señor del fuego desaparecía pero un rayo de luz ilumino al ver que del sol venia un planeador , el señor del fuego bajo de su castillo para ver como un monje con una flecha bajaba a tierra

— Aang — El monje quien tenia cabello corto se acerco y los dos se saludan amistosa mente — Te extrañe viejo amigo —

— Yo también , sabes tengo mucho que contarte — Los dos caminaron a la sala central del castillo para sentarse , mientras que los sirvientes traían un banquete para los dos , El avatar se sentó pero un temblor les hizo darse cuenta de algo — Toph — La maestra tierra mas impresionante llego al castillo oliendo la comida , de un salto gracias a su tierra control callo a la silla , los maestros llegaron a sentarse junto con ella — Oigan ¿ tenemos que patear maestros fuegos ? —

— Si me temo que aun hay focos de resistencia que ...—

— Todo lo que escuche es bla bla bla — Toph tomo una pierna de pollo y la dejo solo de huesos — Bien a patear traseros de maestros fuego —

— Oye espetare atascada , aun faltan Sokka y ... Katara — Zuko se puso un poco triste al recordar la oportunidad que tenia de estar con Katara y la perdió como un cabeza dura pero era el momento de reparar ese daño con ella — Bueno te explicare como es la cosa —

— No gracias ..., Prefiero que sea sorpresa — Toph cargo los pies en la mesa mientras Aang dejaba el plato por las nauseas que le dio la poca higiene de la maestra — Oye ¿ No tienen mas comida que esta ? —

— Oye Toph no quiero ser molesto pero ¿ seras tan amable de bajar los pies de la mesa? — Zuko se sentó mientras que la maestra escupió una semilla en el suelo y bajo los pies mientras que los demás sirvientes traían mas comida , al acabar el almuerzo el señor del fuego que posaba en la puerta en espera de que llegara su maestra favorita se le hacia cada vez mas imposible contener las ganas — Toph tendrás que esperar a que los demás lleguen y no daré la orden hasta que los demás lleguen —

— ¿ Como sabias que era yo ? —

— No se , supongo que es por el olor a barro que despides — El señor del fuego no voltea pero sabia que en el suelo de madera era casi imposible que ella caminara sola

— Ya suéltame pies ligeros — Toph se soltó del avatar y decide apretar puños para golpear a Zuko — ¿ Crees que por ser el señor del fuego no te puedo golpear ? — La bandida ciega amenaza con su puño al señor del fuego pero escucho la voz de Aang

— Oye Toph —

— ¿ Estoy amenazando el aire verdad ? —

— Si — Aang toma el brazo de Toph y lo apunta a Zuko quien aun miraba el jardín — Listo ... Zuko ¿ que te pasa ? —

— Solo pensaba — El señor del fuego sale de la sala al patio y se quita sus hombrearas con la capa y la deja en el suelo , con sus puños empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego por todos lados pero no lograba acertar en su mente a un blanco fijo pero al ver que los soldados de la tribu agua llegaron en sus típicas naves , el señor del fuego salio corriendo al puerto seguido por Aang que se regreso para sacar a Toph quien crea unos patines para deslizarse en la tierra , al llegar al puerto salen todos los soldados y Zuko ve una tela azul que se acercaba — Te estuve esperando mucho tiempo — Cuando ve que Sokka sale corriendo para ver que era Zuko parado ahí

— Me alagas pero ... Créeme que no funcionara —

— Muévete — Zuko de un empujón lanza a Sokka al agua y entra a la nave para ver que no estaba su maestra agua , el solo agacho la cabeza y salio de la nave para ver a la maestra de ojos azules saludando a todos , al notar que el señor del fuego salia de la nave ella solo desvió la mirada — Bienvenida Katara , espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje —

— Sabes , eh controlado a la perfección la sangre control y puedo usarla con seres tan grandes como Appa —

— Katara , también eh controlada al fénix y el calor control a la perfección ... No creo que quieras tener el privilegio de probarlo —

Los dos se miraron con odio pero Zuko bajo la cabeza sin decir nada , al llegar al palacio , los ministros de guerra sacaron mapa señalando focos de resistencia donde habían los leales al señor del fuego Ozai pero Zuko tomo un mapa y mira a Katara

— ¿ Quieres acompañarme Katara ? —

— Ok si no tengo opción — Los dos se levantaron para subir a una nave de flota de la nación del fuego , mientras que Katara se miraba en el reflejo del agua , el señor del fuego se acerca para hacerle algo de charla para pasar el rato — ¿ Que quieres Zuko ? —

— Tranquila solo quiero hablar contigo — El señor del fuego se sienta en el suelo pero ella lo imita , mientras que el viento soplaba Zuko no podia mirar a los ojos a su maestra favorita , Katara se harto de esperar pero el al detiene con su mano — Katara yo ...—

— ¿ No sabes decir otra cosa ? , Mira lo que haya pasado paso así que acéptalo y nada de lo que hagas podrá sanar esas heridas que me provocaste Zuko así que mejor acéptalo — Katara camino hasta el centro de maquina para ver los mapa junto a la escolta que se le fue asignado , Zuko apreto los puños y la maestra de ojos azules vio como las llamas del fénix volvían pero el se tranquilizo y dejo que las llamas bajaran —_ ¿ Por que eres tan talentoso y un fracaso al mismo tiempo , tan solo eres un joven que trata de sanar su dolor — _Katara apretó el collar de su madre y noto que en el aire había mucha carga negativa de parte del señor del fuego , ella camino hasta el para poner su mano en el hombro pero Zuko le quita la mano bruscamente como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba molesto , El señor del fuego uso su fuego control para salir del bote y llega a tierra firme

**Continuara**


	3. La encrucijada del destino

**La encrucijada del Destino **

El señor del fuego llego a tierra y con sus puños encendidos comenzó a golpear la tierra dejando estelas de tierra quemada por todos lados , mientras que Katara notaba la onda de calor que provenía de la tierra , le da ordenes al comandante que detenga la nave , ella baja a tierra y sube por un camino hasta donde estaba el maestro fuego mientras que respiraba aceleradamente , Katara pone la mano en su hombro pero el la quita de nuevo

— ¿ Zuko ? — La chica de ojos azules se pone cerca de el pero cuando ve que sus ojos estaban vidriosos la voltea — ¿ Que te sucede ? ¿ Por que te fuiste así como así del bote ? —

— Tengo problemas de conciencia Katara — Los maestros ven como los focos de resistencia estaban avanzando pero eran pocos para un ataque , cosa que era una tarea simple para ellos dos , Zuko tomo sus espadas Dao y se acerco pero los soldados lo reconocieron por la cicatriz

— El príncipe traidor — Los soldados tomaron sus armas pero Zuko y Katara les hacen frente y comienza una lucha contra los soldados , el señor del fuego uso sus poderes de fuego control contra los soldados que trataban de emprender la retirada pero Katara les hace frente con su pulpo y los atrapa , el maestro fuego tomo a uno de los soldados pero este estaba asustado — Por favor ... Piedad —

— Dime ¿ Quien es el que esta al mando de los focos de resistencia — El soldado le entrega un pergamino y el señor del fuego lo lanza a la tierra — Vamos , tenemos que juntarnos con los demás —

— Zuko , eran pocos soldados , quizás solo eran exploradores — Los dos abren el pergamino para ver que era una especie de mapa , los dos ven que el escondite era en una isla , al oeste de la isla Ember pero algo andaba mal , la isla no aparecía en otros mapas — No tiene sentido que pasa , esta isla no aparece en ninguno de nuestros mapas —

— Quizás por que es una isla desierta , pase por allí cuando perseguía a Aang y trataba de atraparlo , nos detuvimos para arreglar el daño que cierta maestra agua nos hizo —

— Eras el enemigo ¿ que esperabas ? — Los dos estaban un poco molesto uno con el otro pero mientras que el sol se escondía Katara sentía que su estomago le demandaba alimento , mientras que el señor del fuego se acercaba se sienta en la arena y luego se hecha hacia atrás — Zuko , quizás sea hora de que preparemos un campamento y busquemos algo para comer —

— Claro — El señor del fuego se levanto y con sus puños comenzó a derribar arboles viejos y los llevo al campamento para partirlos y hacer leña , Katara con su agua control atrapo varios peces y cangrejos , los dos se sentaron y Zuko uso sus poderes para para encender la hoguera , los peces y cangrejos se asaban y Katara estaba algo impaciente — ¿ Tienes hambre verdad ? —

— Fue un día muy largo — Los dos cruzaban una mirada y luego miraban para otro lado pero cada instante cruzaban sus miradas — ¿ Y ? ¿ Es interesante ser el señor del fuego en estos días de paz ? —

— Pues no , es bastante aburrido y apenas tengo tiempo de respirar — Zuko observo las llamas y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de aburrimiento

— Sabes , te vez un poco cansado — Katara seguía moviendo sus dedos en la arena haciendo dibujitos como si nada pero el señor del fuego mirada las llamas de la comida — ¿ Haz dormido bien ? —

— Hace tiempo que no duermo bien Katara — La comida estaba lista y el señor del fuego le ofreció la primera porción a su acompañante y ella la tomo con una sonrisa pero no pudo evitar notar la mirada de Zuko — Me trae viejos recuerdos —

— Cuando fuimos de campamento — Zuko se acerco a Katara pero ella estaba acorralada contra el árbol — Cuando estábamos tirados en la hierba o como cuando ... —

— Nos besamos por primera vez — Katara abrió la boca para sentir los labios del señor del fuego junto a los suyos pero ese beso fue correspondido ya que ellos lo apretó de los hombros , los dos se seguían besando sobre la arena mientras que las llamas se apagaron para que Katara sintiera las manos del señor del fuego sobre sus muslos pero a ella no le importo ,solo se dedico a saborear sus labios , mientras que la noche avanzaba y los dos maestros estaban dormidos abrazados se puso escuchar un zumbido muy fuerte para ver como grandes bolas de fuego azotaban la isla , Zuko y Katara trataron de correr para entrar en una cueva pero una de las bolas de fuego dio detrás de ellos lanzando sus cuerpos contra la cueva dejando a los maestros mal herido , el señor del fuego abrió los ojos para notar su borrosa visión y ver que Katara estaba mal herida por culpa de ese ataque , Zuko se trato de arrastrar pero se desmayo producto de las lesiones

**Continuara**


	4. El regreso del espíritu Azul

**El Regreso de el Espíritu Azul **

El señor del fuego estaba aturdido mientras que sentía como su cabeza estaba dando vueltas , al ver que en su muñeca estaba un grillete , el señor del fuego trataba de soltarse pero cuando reacciona ve a Katara encadenada en una especie de jaula donde solo había aire seco — Katara — Zuko se trata de soltar pero no podía — ¡ Katara ! —

— No te molestes muchacho — Una sombra aparece entre los pilares para ver a un hombre que era su propio padre con el mismo traje de señor del fuego de hace tiempos — Esas son cadenas hechas de titanio que no se derriten — Zuko ve que su propio padre estaba arrastrando a Katara — Es increible que un grupo de adolescentes me dieran tantos problemas — El antiguo señor del fuego deja el cuerpo de la maestra agua a sus pies mientras que el señor del fuego trataba de soltarse — Te dire algo , mientras ustedes torpemente se dividían , mis soldados aprovecharon para liberarme de mis cadenas y después del tiempo que me tuviste encadenado en la oscuridad , lo mínimo es que ahora tu estés encadenado en la oscuridad — Las puertas se estaban cerrando mientras que los mantos de oscuridad se hacían notar — A ver cuanto duras — El rey fénix se había escapado mientras que el barco era hundido en la oscuridad mientras que Katara empezaba a reaccionar y al ver los pocos rasgos de luz , el maestro quien estaba aun forcejeando las cadenas no podia soltarse

— ¿ Zuko ? ¿ Que...? —

— No preguntes , tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes — Katara trata de soltarse pero no podía — Tengo una idea — Katara se pone de pie mientras que Zuko respiraba hondo y con su aliento de fuego comienza a quemar la cuerda que sostenía las manos de la ojiazul , la maestra agua se friega las muñecas y usa su agua control para cortar los grilletes de Zuko , este toma su camisa y abre la puerta para ver que no había nadie — Salgamos de aquí antes que — La embarcación empieza a explotar mientras que los dos maestros corren para no ser alcanzado por las llamas , al llegar al pasillo , la maestra levanta grandes olas para abrir paso en la tierra , Katara le lanza esas enormes olas contra el barco que tenia una insignia que no era de la nación del fuego los maestros se abrazan mientras caminaban a la playa — Tierra ... Dulce tierra —

— No exageres — Katara cierra los ojos mientras respiraba y se volteaba para ver al señor del fuego — Debemos volver a la nación del fuego para advertirle a los demás de que Ozai planea atacar la capital —

— Si , andando ... — Los maestros ven a lo lejos explosiones y llamas , lo que hizo que el señor del fuego se enfadara pero Katara lo detiene — ¡ Tenemos que hacer algo ! — El avatar llega con Appa quien estaba herido , mientras que Aang le hace señas a los maestros quienes suben al bisonte — Aang que bueno que estas bien ¿ Donde están Zokka , Toph y Suki ? —

— Tohp y Suki fueron capturadas cuando la invasión de la nación del fuego se inicio en la capital , Zokka desapareció junto con la patrulla — Zuko veía el rastro de destrucción producto de los soldados — Ademas de que en reino tierra se informaron ataques de sus patrullas contra los focos de resistencia —

— ¿ Como no lo vi venir ? — El señor del fuego aprieta sus puños con ira mientras que se da cuenta que incluso había cuerpos de niños carbonizados — Esto... Esto ya es imperdonable — El señor del fuego baja del bisonte para encontrar una insignia rara con una llama dorada y una negra dentro de la dorada — ¿ Que significa esto ? — Una gran explosión en el castillo del señor del fuego se ve como las maquinas voladoras descargando bombas sobre el palacio — Pagaran por esta osadía — El maestro fuego decide correr hasta donde estaba su castillo pero al llegar una explosión lo impusa contra el jardin pero el grito de un hombre lo pone en alerta — ¡ TÍO ! — El señor del fuego se adentra en su castillo en ruinas para encontrar el cuerpo de su maestro y consejero , sin mas demora se carga al de barba blanca en sus hombros para salir del castillo pero una de las vigas cae sobre la puerta , Zuko de un solo puñetazo la rompe para poder salir , al llegar Aang , Katara y Appa lo ven tratando de despertar a su tío pero este no lo hacia — Vamos tío , debes despertar —

— O...zai ... Ha ... Vuelto — El silencio se apodera del señor del fuego quien en un ataque de ira se adentra al castillo de un solo salto , Katara trata de ir a buscarlo pero Aang la detiene para ver a Zuko salir con dos espadas Dao

— Cuiden a mi tío y traten de salvar a los heridos — El señor del fuego sale corriendo mientras que Katara ve como la masa de enojo se pierde entre las sombras

— ¿ Katara ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si ... Vamos debemos ayudar — La maestra agua usa los estanques del castillo para crear una especie de lluvia , el maestro aire con su aliento lo congela y lo transforma en una especie de nevada que va sofocando lentamente las llamas hasta reducirlas a nada — Ocupémonos de los heridos — Katara , Aang y Appa trataban de revisar los cuerpos , algunos estaban heridos superficialmente , otros solo golpes pero la mayoría estaban muertos — ¿ Alguien me quiere decir que paso en este lugar ? — Los heridos estaban callados y llorando por la perdida de sus seres queridos — ¿ Quien hizo esto ? —

— Nuestro ejercito — Una mujer que sostenía a su hija entre brazos quien estaba herida por las quemaduras — Solo llegaron a la plaza central y empezaron a atacar a todo lo que se movía —

— ¿ Por que ? — Los heridos eran llevados a campos de refugiados antes que los soldados vuelvan mientras tanto Katara seguía pensando en donde estaba Zuko , Aang hablaba con uno de los soldados heridos que había sido testigo del genocidio pero no recordaba ver a Zokka con vida o si estaba con los prisioneros que se habían llevado con los prisioneros pero si recordaba a una muchacha ciega y a una guerrera Kioshi

— ¿ Aang ? —

— Lo siento Katara , pero es el único testigo que hay por suerte solo hay un lugar donde pueden llevar a los prisioneros de guerra ... La roca —

**Continuara **


	5. El regreso de La Dama Pintada

**El Regreso de la Dama Pintada **

El señor del fuego corría con gran ira en sus ojos mientras que se colocaba su mascara para hacer aparecer el espíritu azul para ver una explosión , sin mas pensar decide correr a donde fue el centro de la misma explosión donde los soldados asesinaban personas inocentes , el ser de mascara salta entre los arboles para cortar con sus espadas las lanzas de los soldados que lo atacan con bolas de fuego , el ninja de mascara los esquiva como si nada y con certeros golpes derriba a los soldados de Ozai , el teniente ve que era el espíritu azul , un enemigo de la nación del fuego

— 5 Mil piezas de oro para el que lo atrape vivo o muerto — Los soldados atacaron al ser de negro pero con la agilidad de un ninja los esquivaba y derribaba pero una flecha apuntando a su corazón estaba en la mira pero un banco de niebla comienza a levantarse , los soldados ven que era una mujer por su cuerpo y sus vestimentas , su enorme sombrero estaba tapando su rostro — ¡¿ Que demonios ...?! Bah no importa ¡ asesinenlos ! — Los soldados eran jalados de los pie al suelo y noqueados de un golpe muy certero , el teniente crea una onda de fuego para ver a todos sus soldados inconsciente — ¡ SALGAN DE DONDE ESTÉN ! — Los soldados estaban por todos lados y el teniente toma sus mazos con punta para hacerle frentes a lo que sea que este en los alrededores — ¡¿ DONDE ESTAN ?! —

— Aquí — El soldado voltea y una patada lo derriba , dos zapatos uno de hombre y otro de mujer le pisan el cuerpo impidiéndose que se levante — ¿ Que significa esta insignia ? — Zuko le muestra la insignia que encontró antes y el soldado se negaba — ¡ Contesta ! —

— Déjame a mi — Katara usa la sangre control para levantar el cuerpo del soldado quien estaba asustado — El hablara de una forma u otra antes que el agua le llegue al cuello — El agua empezaba a congelarse y el soldado comienza a sentir el frió que empezaba — Dile a mi amigo lo que quiere saber o el hielo te cubrirá hasta tu cabeza —

— Es la insignia de la nueva nación del fuego — Katara lanza al soldado contra los demás mientras que una espada se acerca a su cuello — ¿ Que mas quieren ? —

— ¿ Donde están los prisioneros de guerra ? —

— No lo se — El soldado trata de levantarse pero de una patada el espíritu azul lo lanza contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que este se destroza quedando inconsciente

— ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — Katara coloca su mano en el hombro del espíritu azul quien estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras desliza su mano para tomar la mano de la dama pintada — No todos somos una sola persona —

— Lo supe siempre no te preocupes — Los dos se perdian entre los arboles mientras que Aang seguía ayudando a los demás , una flecha llega cerca de la cabeza del avatar mientras que ve a lo lejos dos silueta , el avatar toma la nota y la esconde entre sus ropas , mientras que Katara se acerca para quitarse el sombrero — Zuko no tienes por que hacer esto solo —

— Katara eh deseado por mucho tiempo tenerte en frente de mi y poder decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo que siento por ti y lo que eh sentido por ti Katara — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza para mirarse a los ojos

— Dímelo —

— Te amo Katara — Con un ardiente beso , los labios de los maestros se conectar mientras que la de ojos azules abrazaba del cuello y el señor del fuego la abrazaba de la cintura — Tenerte conmigo es lo que siempre desee y ahora con esto no puedo creer que este momento se rompa así — Los maestros se separan lentamente mientras que Katara usaba su sombrero para evitar que el viera su rubor

— Debemos ir a la costa para pedir un barco y llegar a la roca hirviente — Zuko la queda mirando mientras que la maestra agua camina y ve que el no la sigue — ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— Obviamente nunca fuiste a la roca hirviente — Katara se acerca y ve que el estaba dibujando un mapa en el suelo con una vara — La roca es una de las cárceles mas custodiadas de la nación del fuego — El hace un dibujo un poco difícil pero mejor que el de Zokka — Esta rodeada de agua hirviendo y con estructura de metal donde no hay agua , tierra ni se puede hacer fuego control —

— Recuerda que soy una maestra del agua — Katara ve que los soldados que se acercaban armados por entre los arboles por lo que los maestros comienzan a correr para evitar al ejercito que estaba armado — Debemos llevarlos al claro de mas adelante — Los dos llegan al claro para ver a un ejercito rodeándolos con lanzas y espadas

— Adelante — Los maestros se ponen a pelear mientras que las lanzas estaban tratando de atacar a los maestros pero Zuko y Kataran eran muy veloces para el , Katara lo toma de la muñeca y los dos comienzan a correr para saltar de un acantilado , los mismos soldados quedan impactados al ver que ellos mismos se habían suicidado , Zuko y Katara lograron salir del agua a fuerza de voluntad — Bueno , ahora tenemos que encontrar a los demas —

— Se que Toph y Sukki están en la roca hirviente pero no se nada de Zokka — El señor del fuego se saca la mascara para poder quitarse la capucha y escurrir su ropa pero Katara usa su agua control para quitarle el agua de encima — Gracias —

— De nada — La maestra agua se quita el agua de encima y la deja caer — ¿ Como entraremos a la cárcel para sacar a Toph y a Sukki ? —

— Recuerdo que había una especie guía por donde llevaban a los prisioneros — Zuko comienza a recordar cuando salieron con Zokka , Sukki y Hakoda — Aunque por otro lado Azula lo destruyo para atraparnos —

— ¿ Hay alguna forma de entrar ? — Katara decide sentarse a pensar mientras que Zuko pensaba pero cuando se miran a los ojos sonríen — ¿ Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ? —

— Por su puesto — Los dos se quitan las vestimentas para reemplazarla por la de campesinos y comienzan a caminar hasta una de las aldeas que estaban destrozadas — Espero que el plan funcione — Los soldados vieron a los soldados rodeandolos con sus armas

**Continuara **


End file.
